In capturing images by using a digital camera, image capturing conditions such as a shutter speed, an aperture size, and an image size are typically set in advance. When a user presses down a shutter button, image capturing processing is executed under the image capturing conditions set in advance. Moreover, labor of setting the image capturing conditions is saved in the digital camera by registering a plurality of settings in advance with a plurality of dedicated buttons of the digital camera and then by reading the settings at the time of image capturing.
Meanwhile, PTL 1 discloses a technology of concurrently executing image capturing and determination of setting of an image capturing condition by associating functions related to the image capturing with a plurality of shutter manipulation stages.